Bumblebee's Hidden Story
by xxLemmiexx
Summary: What if Bumblebee felt more than just sorrow and protectiveness towards Sam? Does he really want to be just his favorite car or his best friend? This is Bumblebee's story. His side that wasn't shown in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples!! This was just a one-shot I've wanted to do fro a while, nothing major. It might turn into more if I get any reviews saying that they want more. DOn't worry about my other stories, I just haven't had the time. Oh, well. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Not even Bumblebee!! * Cries hysterically* **

My name is Bumblebee and I am an Autobot. Sam Witwicky had bought me last year. I was his first car. I'm pretty damn proud about it too so no comments! We've been through so much together, he's my best friend. But lately, I've been feeling something different, something sinful, something forbidden towards Sam. Love. I don't know when or how, but I know it's there.

There are many reasons why me and Sam can't be together.

1. I am and Autobot and he is human

2. We're males

3. He loves... _her. _

4. I'm his car.

5. HE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY!!

Depressing isn't it? So here I am, poor little Bumblebee, wallowing in his misery because his best friend doesn't like him back. WRONG! I will take whatever sacrifices I have to to make sure that Sam is happy and content. It's my mission. Most of you say, 'What? Your mission was to protect him against Megatron!' Well your wrong. My mission is to make sure he is happy, and protected.

Yes, I'm his body guard, yes I follow him almost everywhere but if he ever wanted me to go, I would. You can't even begin to imagine the pain I go through when I see him and her together. Don't get me wrong, McKaela **( A/n Spelled that wrong didn't I?) **is wonderful but it just hurts! I know I'm not perfect and I know I'm not fit enough to be Sam's guardian. He deserves so much more.

But still, here I am, sitting on the grass fully transformed, staring up at the stars. Weird for a robot to star at the sky isn't it? I do this because I was made wrong. I am a screw up. The Blue crayon amongst all the red. But they kept me, saying I'd be a good distraction. Optimus and some others are probably the only one who doesn't think of me that way.

My eyes glow brightly in the dark, but still unnoticed by bystanders. You'd think they're notice a ten foot robot. People are just so unobservant these days. I remember when Sam died for a few minutes. It felt like someone ripped out my spark. I fell to my knees clutching my chest saying ' not him, not him.' over and over. All it took was an I Love You from McKeala and he wakes up. I guess I should be grateful, she did save his life.

So here I am, staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore **( A/n Owl City anyone?) **like the pathetic piece of scrap metal I am, playing Vanilla Twilight on my radio that's hidden on the inside of my arm. The song fits so perfectly. I feel so miserable.

But then again, I guess this is appropriate. I mean seriously,

Who would love a mistake like me?

**Love it? Hate it? Read and Review!!! I felt really depressed while writing this. It might turn into more if I get enough revviiieewwssss!!!!! I love you guys!!! Anyone watch Invader Zim recently? THAT SHOW KICKS ASS!!!! I LOVE Gir!!!!!!!!! **

**Love,**

**Leena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! Thanks ppl who have read this story, it means a lot. I really wanna know how I'm doing with this one cuz to be honest, I'm kind of insecure. Okay, very insecure. If I don't get over 5 reviews for the first chapter, I stop, thinking there's no point in writing it if no one's reading it. So, again, thanks to the people that have reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! **

**Chapter 2 - What's Happening? **

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the garage, making unpleasant noises. It was way too cramped in here but i know I have to stay here for Sam's sake and for the sake of our protection. Ha, I could just picture someone's face when they see a giant robot in their neighbor's front lawn. *Laughs hysterically*

Suddenly the light went on, making me aware that I laughed a bit too loud. There stood Sam, in all his glory, at the doorway. He didn't have a shirt on, just a pair of race car pajama pants on. You could just imagine my reaction.

" What's so funny Bee?" He asked in that sensual voice of his. Woah Bumblebee, obsessive much? I quickly flipped through the radio 'till I found an appropriate song.

'_Can't sleep tonight. Thinking 'bout the past.'_Some dude's voice rang out. He smiled a bit, but then asked me again,

" Aren't you a little uncomfortable in here?" He asked. Thank JEBUS! He finally gets it! I revved my engine a bit, in a sign of agreement. He walked over, patted my hood, and opened the garage door letting me out. Once I was outside, I breathed in the night air. Random comment but, I love the night. It just feels right to me. Oh well, i continued to admire the sky, unaware that Sam was watching my every move.

SPOV

I watched my car enjoy the night air, but I suddenly felt a weird pull to him, urging me to him. What the hell was that? But, against my own wariness, I walked to sit next to my favorite car. I looked him over, feeling a sense of happiness. He was _my _car. A beautiful, sleek, fast Camaro was _mine. _Not to mention he can transform into a giant robot... that's a plus.

Bee suddenly made a weird shuddering movement, and the space next to me shimmered. I watched in amazement as the thin shape of light turned into a boy about my age. He had black hair with blonde highlights, covering most of one eye, a black and yellow striped sweater and black skinnys. He had black and yellow converse on, which was awesome because I've never seen converse in those colors. He turned to face me, and I was met with piercing blue eyes. He was _gorgeous! _

Wait, what am I saying? I'm straight! At least... I thought I was.

" Hello Sam." Came a seductive, slightly british voice. Wait, I know that voice... My eyes popped open and my jaw fell.

" Bee?" I asked, kind of afraid of the answer. The boy nodded.

" But, how, and you.. I-I... and you.. human?!??!" I sorta shrieked. He cracked a beautiful grin, stunning me with his pearly whites for a sec.

" well, seeing as I have a lot of time on my hands, I trained my self to create a human form of myself so I can communicate more easily. Do you... do you like it?" He asked timidly. I nodded in a daze, reaching a hand out to touch his face. It was warm and fleshy, like an actual human. I ran a hand down his cheek and along his nose and i ran a hand through his hair, without realizing my actions. Once I realized Bee was shuddering under my touch, I pulled away.

" Sorry." I whispered. He looked at me, eyes captivating, and shook his head.

" Don't be." He whispered back. We sat there awkwardly, staring at the grass in front of us. Then his human form started shimmering.

" Bee?" I asked.

" It's okay, I just need to rest for a while. Thanks for liking my surprise Sam." And the most unexpected thing happened. He leaned in a kissed my cheek softly before smiling and then disappearing. I notice Bee's engine turned off so he must me sleeping now. I know I should be freaked out by the kiss but weirdly, I liked it.

I more than liked it, I loved it. And I wanted it to happen again, soon. What's happening to me?

**Like it? Hate it? Lemme know!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I LIKE CHICKEN!!!!!!!!! AND I'M BIPOLAR.... awkward... Anyway. I'll update soon!!**

**Loves, **

**Leeeennaaaa!!!!! :) **


End file.
